


Together

by shikabanechan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Childhood Trauma, Eating Disorders, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, M/M, Nonbinary Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikabanechan/pseuds/shikabanechan
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING@emo__nightmare_ wrote the first half and came up with this whole idea in the first place! check her out on instagram she draws amazing B)
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 22





	Together

Kokichi sat at the back of the classroom, not looking at anything in particular, but instead just kind of phasing out. He didn't notice them until they shook Kokichi slightly. "Hey, Kokichi, you there?" Shuichi looked at him quizzically. Kokichi blinked before regaining his composure. "Hm? Oh yeah, I'm here nishishi!" Kokichi grinned. "Oh, uh, ok. You just seemed a bit off, that's all." Shuichi returned to their seat, looking back with worry in their eyes as they sat back down. Kokichi let it go, no one else would notice, he was sure of it. He let his mind wander the rest of class. The bell rang, signifying lunch. Kokichi waited for the flow of students to start, and then joined the crowd, only flinching slightly at the noise. He was getting a lot better at hiding it, which was nice. He finally got to the lunch room and was greeted by the familiar scene of his classmates chatting. He sat at a table with Ibuki, Mikan, and Miu, accidentally brushing his arm against the table as he sat. He didn't flinch that time. "I look 10x better than you any day!!" Miu yelled. "But Ibuki can pull the outfit off better!!" Ibuki yelled back. Kokichi glanced at Mikan, who seemed to be doodling small animals and sweets in a notebook. He thought he recognized some of the characters, but he wasn't sure. Not that it mattered much anyways. He turned his attention back to the pair of girls, who were still fighting. He caught a glimpse of a picture of an outfit on Miu's phone, which he identified by its sparkling rhinestone case. He assumed that's what the two were fighting over and had to use all of his restraint not to laugh. He managed to sneak off silently, and turned to the second floor. 

Miu was looking on pinterest when she came across an adorable outfit. Ibuki, who she had just watched chug a monster energy drink in 1 minute flat, was looking over her shoulder and gasped. "It's so prettyyy!!" She yelled in Miu's ear. Miu turned to her, annoyance clear in her tone. "Like you could pull it off, scene kid." She rolled her eyes. Ibuki gasped again. "Ibuki could too!" She yelled. Miu scoffed. "I doubt it highlighter." Ibuki stood up, her kandi bracelets bumping together and making a decently loud clicking sound. "Oh really? I bet i could!!" She said while turning around to look at Mikan for a second, then turning back towards Miu. "I look 10x better than you anyday!!" Miu yelled. Taking a quick glance she noticed Kokichi sitting quietly and watching them. She made a mental note to talk to him after and looked back at Ibuki. "Ibuki can pull the outfit off better!!" Ibuki cried. "Oh really? And what makes you say that?!" Miu yelled back. "Ibuki has a better build for it!" She answered. "Mhm sure." Miu grumbled loud enough for Ibuki to hear. "Hey Ibuki heard that!!!" She could hear Ibuki whine. Just as she turned to ask Kokichi what he thought, she noticed he had left, which was odd. "Ok look, we can settle this later, i have things to do." Miu said as she walked towards the door. She had a feeling she knew where he had gone.

Just as Kokichi finished walking up the flight of stairs, he heard Miu walk up to him. "Hey, Kokichi!" She called. "Are you ok?" He stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. He wondered if Shuichi had said anything to her. "Oh hi Miu!! What's up?" He asked innocently as she walked up to him. "Ok, what's going on." She said. Kokichi tilted his head. "Hm? What do you mean?" Hopefully this would buy him some time, though he doubted it'd get Miu off his back. She looked at him, a hint of annoyance in her eyes, and sighed. "You didn't say anything at all during lunch, and Shuichi told me you seemed really distant. Kokichi, as much as you'll deny it, people actually care about you. So what's happening?" Kokichi thought for a second before responding. "Oh, nothing's up!! And of course they care about me, im ultimate supreme leader after all!" He somewhat yelled. He'd let his mask down once. Never again. He shuddered inwardly before looking back at Miu. "So, can i pee or not?" He jokingly asked. Miu seemed to debate something, but turned away with a, "I guess so. Just, let me know if you need anything, ok?" As she walked away Kokichi let out a breath he didnt realise he'd been holding and walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the stall door, and promptly shattered. He started sobbing into himself, making sure he was almost silent, a hand over his mouth and nose. 

Miu reluctantly turned away from Kokichi and called out, "I guess so. Just, let me know if you need anything, ok?" as she walked. She wished he'd let his guard down just once. She vividly remembered the night she actually saw Kokichi without his walls up, his guard finally down. She had let him stay over for the night, he had gotten some particularly awful comments and she decided to hang out with him in hopes of helping. She walked back in from the bathroom and almost gasped at what was in front of her. Kokichi was sitting on the floor, rocking himself as he cried, no, sobbed into his knees. She was confused as to why she didn't hear anything, and then realized he was making an effort not to be heard. She didn't really know what to do, so she just sat beside him and pulled him over in a comforting hug. He eventually calmed down and proceeded to apologize over and over for breaking down in front of her. After that, she started noticing small things, like how he flinched when people yelled or someone or something touched his wrists or thighs. But, she hadn't been able to break his walls completely, not anywhere near that. However, she was growing ever more worried about the small teen, who seemed to become quieter and less responsive everyday. Maybe she'd be able to help.

Kokichi sighed. His eyes were red and puffy, his wrists burning, and his stomach cramped as ever. He sat for a bit, waiting for his eyes to return to normal, and then sat up, hiding it and checking his phone. 1:37PM. He figured he'd missed most of lunch and all of 4th period, which was fine. He was failing anyways. S u c h a   
f a i l u r e . He shook his head and walked to 5th period. 

Miu sighed as she walked through the hall, getting ready for fifth period. She hadn't seen Kokichi since they talked, and she figured no one else had. Almost as if summoned, Miu saw Kokichi walk to his locker, put something in it, and walk away. Miu shut her locker and ran towards him. "Kokichi! Where were you?!" Kokichi jumped slightly before turning towards her. "Oh, I skipped! 4th is boringgg anyways!!!" He told her in a sing-song tone. Without giving herself a chance to think, she grabbed him by the wrist, and dragged him outside.

Kokichi tried not to cry from the pain, and was pretty successful minus the few tears that ran down his cheeks. "H-hey! Miu what the heck?!!?" He yelled. Miu didn't answer and instead kept running until the pair were at a nearby gas station bathroom. "Ok, what is happening..?" He thought she probably saw the few tears down his cheeks, but realized she was looking at his wrists. "S##t." He mumbled as he looked down. "K...Kokichi? What happened?" His white sleeves were stained blood red, and he realized he had forgotten. "Of course." He spat. "Ok, Miu, i promise, it’s not that bad.-" "Then what is it?!?! Because it looks pretty bad!!" She yelled. He flinched, he couldn't stop it, and immediately smacked himself before he could stop it. "K-kokichi?!!?" He sighed. "You might want to sit down." He mumbled. He walked to the sink and took his jacket off, leaving a tee shirt under. He heard Miu gasp as she saw the many bloodied lines across his arms. "Thats why.." He heard her whisper to herself. He started rinsing the sleeves off in the sink. "Ugh, I’m so stupid… It was so obvious why I didn't realize it earlier?"

Miu gasped as she saw the marks bleeding out on his wrist. She recounted the many times she'd seen him flinch or quietly cry out in pain when something touched his wrist. That had to have been why. She was so guilty for not noticing it earlier. She flinched herself as she realized how much it must have hurt to be dragged here by his wrist. Kokichi rinsed his jacket in the sink, attempting to not acknowledge the other. He felt incredibly ashamed. “I have bandages and supplies in my bag…”, Miu says, still in shock from the whole situation.

The bathroom is silent as Miu digs in her purse for the supplies. Miu puts her hand out for Kokichi to bring over his arm. She runs the sink and uses a gauze to wipe the blood away. She bandages them gently, making sure not to hurt Kokichi too much.  
“I’m not mad at you Kokichi and I’m not judging you. Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I could’ve helped you”, Miu says, tears in her eyes. “Why do you even care anyways?”, Kokichi asks. “Cause… I don’t know if I'm good at showing it, but I care about you so much Kokichi. You’re my closest friend ever and I’d do everything for you. Even burn down a church,” she says, holding his hand. The two make eye contact and Kokichi laughs, “You’d do that whether it was for me or not.” Miu giggles and responds, “Yeah you got me. But on the topic, you can always come for me when you need it. It won’t bother me, I swear." It goes quiet for a moment till Kokichi starts crying. He hugs Miu, tears streaming down his face. Miu hugs back, also beginning to cry as well. She rubs circles on his back, as they just sit there, on the bathroom floor. Soon, they calm down. “...We were crying in a gas station bathroom. What a vibe. ”, Miu says, finally getting up from the floor. She puts her hand out for Kokichi and helps him up. She gives him another hug, this time much shorter. Kokichi attempts to steady his breath and replies, “Pog.” “Ok here’s the plan… we run out of the bathroom and out the door cause we look like disasters and I don’t want to be questioned by the cashier. The kids at school don’t hang out in the halls so we should be fine. Then I’ll grab extra clothes to cover your arms.” 

And so the plan starts. Running down the street back to the school, and thankfully, like Miu said, no students were really there. They almost make it to Miu’s locker when they run into Saihara. They freeze and look at the two, both a mess. They just smile gently at them and continue walking. Soon they are able to get Kokichi to wear one of Miu’s hoodies. It was pink and fluffy. “Rat lady do you have anything better than this?”, Kokichi whined. “Nope unless you want the one with cat ears and a heart shape hole in the middle?” “Nope, fine with this, nevermind.” “Well, wanna go to my house and chill? School doesn't matter much and you're insanely smart anyways,” Miu says. “Sure. Better not kill me there Miu!”, Kokichi replies.The two begin walking to Miu’s house and talk about nonsense on the way there. “I’m just saying through! He WOULD have big boobs- Oh we’re here!” Kokichi follows Miu to the sidewalk to the house. It’s dark brown and seems old, but is well taken care of. There is pink flowers in the flowerbed in front of the house. Miu opens the door for Kokichi and says, “Dumbasses first.” “Miu, are you parents here?”, Kokichi asks. “No, wh-” Miu gets cut off when Kokichi jumps towards her and pushes her in first. They both fall in land on the ground. “Now you’re the dumbass since you went first!” “Kokoochie I will not hesitate to dropkick you little rodent piss man!” Kokichi is suddenly up, looking down at MIu. “The tables have turned, I have the power now.” Miu shrieks and bolts off. She didn’t have time to take off her shoes so she slips off one of her shoes and tries throwing it at Kokichi. He makes MIu’s least favourite face and starts running after her. “Little rodent piss man is COMING HELPPP!!!”  
It’s been 10 minutes of screaming and laughter, if MIu’s neighbors were home they probably thought she just got murdered. They sit on the couch, panting after all that chasing. “Where are your parents Miu?”, Kokichi asks. “Oh they aren’t here, my grandparents pay for this house and give me money because they’re rich.” Kokichi decides not to continue the conversation in case he would bring back bad memories. Miu continues, “But it’s fine, the only thing I remember is them being assholes before they died.” “Wow, I didn’t know being an asshole runs in your family, you are too!” Miu shoves Kokichi, “Shut your mouth you have no rights in this house!”   
Miu and Kokichi head to Miu’s room. She starts cleaning up her makeup while Kokichi looks around.  
¨Youŕe a lot less annoying when we're not in class,¨ Kokichi says. ¨Shut, Iḿ just tired!¨ Miu finishes her makeup and throws a pillow at Kokichi. He throws it back at her and says, ¨You should get a cat. It's soooo boring here!¨ Kokichi whines. Miu thinks it's stupid that the mention of a cat will bring that moment back. Everything reminds her of it. ¨Hello? Miuwu???¨ Miu snaps out of it and turns her attention back to Kokichi. He frowns at her, ¨What's wrong?¨ Miu shoves him away gently and replies, ¨Nothing is, stop worrying kokitchy." ¨My best friend is lying to me? I'm hurt.¨ He says faking a few tears. ¨Seriously It's fine.¨ Kokichi decides to leave her alone for now. He didn't feel like having his Minecraft house burnt down. ¨We should facetime Shyhara.¨


End file.
